


Before You Go

by Ixthalia



Series: The True Wealth of the Mountain [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Ori, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, awkward dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: ***Takes place roughly between chapters 17 and 18 of "The Beauty of Tarnished Gold".Dwalin is ordered to go to the Iron Hills to meet with Dain, but a worried Ori doesn't want him to leave the safety of the mountain....***Just a short Ori/Dwalin scene for those curious about this pairing in "Tarnished Gold" ;)





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought might please those curious about the Dwalin/Ori pairing in "Tarnished Gold". The series will have more small, one-shot chapters to give clarification and allow me more opportunity for smut - just as a heads up ;)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts with those comments, dear readers!

Dwalin took inventory of his pack, triple checking that he was well supplied for the road. 

Thorin had given him the order the night before; he was to journey to the Iron Hills and meet with Dain to discuss the caravan. Nori was going to accompany him and see what he could find using his own…unique methods. 

While Dwalin didn’t think himself the right dwarf for the job, Thorin insisted, which brought about an immediate halt to the argument. 

Diplomacy was never his strong suit. Give him a battle axe (or two) and put him at the head of the charge and he’d see the job done. But put him in a fancy tunic and ask him to play nice with politicians…well, he expected it’d be interesting in the very least.

As he fussed over which set of daggers he was going to bring with him, a familiar scent wafted into his chambers and stopped him in his tracks.

Sweet, almost like vanilla, it filled the room and left him near dizzy.

Ori…

A firm knock on the door pulled him from his stupor.

“Mister Dwalin?” her soft voice called, “Mister Dwalin, I know you’re in there, please open up!”

Startled by the urgency in her voice, he hurried and opened the door.

“Ori, what in Mahal’s name…”

He fell silent upon looking at her. She wore one of her usual humble, practical dresses; this one a pearly blue cotton with a modest neckline. A knitted shawl he guessed she made herself was draped over her shoulders. Her red hair was pulled back in simple braids with a few stray, kinky strands having fallen free around her face. Beyond her sweet, gentle beauty, it was her tear-filled eyes that silenced him.

“Ori…” 

“Nori tells me you’re leaving,” she gasped, pointing a finger at him accusingly. 

“On the King’s orders, yes,” he said as evenly as he could muster.

He turned from her, returning to his pack in the hopes she’d simply stomp off and leave him in peace. It was a fool’s hope of course. 

Ori followed him further into his room, closing the door behind her.

Dwalin immediately felt suffocated. She was so close and her scent was heightened by her anger.

Damn woman, he thought as he gritted his teeth, does she not know the effect she has on me?

“How could you not tell me?”

Dwalin shrugged, hoping he was doing a decent job feigning indifference.

“Thought I’d leave it to ye’r brother,” he said, his back to her, “had preparing to do.”

“Preparing? Had you any intention of saying goodbye? Of telling me you were leaving Erebor?”

She grabbed his arm, her thin fingers somehow managing a solid hold on his large bicep. 

He turned to look at her and sighed heavily at the sight of her tear-streaked face.

“Ori…”

She hadn’t let go of him, though her grip had lessened some. It was enough to make maintaining his resolve difficult. 

Her eyes searched his, seemingly hunting for an answer, truth.

“You’d really leave without telling me?”

Dwalin groaned, “What would ye have me say, lass? I go where my king tells me.”

“I know that, you dolt!” Ori muttered weakly, “but he’d not order you to avoid me, to leave without so much as a goodbye…that’s all you, Dwalin. Why?”

Sucked in by her sad eyes and quivering lip, Dwalin felt himself relenting despite his best efforts. 

Against an orc horde or raiders, he’d hold strong till the end. He’d fight for hours without allowing himself to feel fatigue, to feel thirst or loss. 

But with her…

Confronted with a teary-eyed Ori he was defenceless. Her scent, her look, her innocent touch…she was all consuming. Until now his only strategy was playing dumb, pretending (rather poorly) that he didn’t see her glances or feel her lingering touches. It was weak…and it was crumbling.

“I don’t relish leaving ye, lass,” he said softly, “I figured…I figured with goodbye you’d forget me, find y’erself a strapping young dwarrow with more to offer ye…”

Ori’s features softened and she hugged him.

“You’re a fool of a dwarf…”

Dwalin placed a tentative hand on her back.

“Dare I ask why?”

Ori pulled back from her embrace enough to look up at him. 

“To think I’ve got eyes for another…you’re foolish, Dwalin.”

He felt his cheeks flush and took a step back from her, breaking free of her embrace.

“That…that is good to know, lass.”

She smiled, rubbing away her tears, and playfully smacked him on the arm.

“You’re still an arse for trying to leave without telling me…”

“I’m sorry…”

“I know. H-How long will you be away?”

Dwalin shrugged, “Not sure. Until we manage to make some progress with Dain on this slaving business I imagine.”

“So a while, then,” she muttered.

“He’s stubborn but we’re talking about omegas being made slaves – he can’t afford to not work with Thorin on this.”

“I understand why you’d be trusted with this…I wish you were staying where it’s safe though…”

“I’ll be back before ye know it, lass,” he said with a smile.

“And you’ll find me the moment your back?”

“I will.”

She glared at him.

“I promise ye,” he added, “I have to leave soon though, best finish my packing…”

“I’m sorry to have distracted you from it. I’ll leave you to it,” she reached out and took his hand in hers, “so long as you promise me you’ll come back in one piece, Dwalin…”

He squeezed her hand gently, hoping to reassure the fearful omega.

“I will, lass.”

He forced himself to let go of her hand and watched as she turned to leave. Just as she reached the door though she stopped and turned to look at him.

“There’s…just one more thing…before you go…”

“Hmm?”

He had only a second to catch the sight of her flushed red cheeks before her arms were around his neck and her soft lips were on his.

Dwalin was awestruck. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. There was only her and the soft warmth of her lips. 

He ran his hands down her back – this was real, he realised. 

After the initial heartbeat of shock, he kissed her back, earning a contented moan from the omega. 

That sound…

It sent a ripple of desire straight to his groin and kicked his alpha instincts into overdrive.

She relaxed against him, practically melting in his arms. He took the lead, surprising her with a suck of her bottom lip that drew a squeak of surprise from her. He silenced her by reclaiming her lips, his hands moving from her back to her hair, where he grasped her braids.

Her nails dug into the exposed skin on his arms.

She murmured his name between kisses and it was enough to pull him back to reality and away from her.

They were both left gasping for breath, gazes fixed upon one another. Ori touched her kiss swollen lips as she regarded him with wonder in her eyes.

“Ori, lass…I –

“Come back soon, will you?” she whispered.

Still trying to compose himself, Dwalin could only stammer a sad response.

“A-Aye…I will.”

“I’ll have a kiss waiting for you, love.”


End file.
